Zombies (The Walking Dead) vs Raptor Squad and Grizzly Bear (Dinosapien)
Melee The grizzly bears walking at hills and ground. The three Zombies looking bear's see zombies, Bear walk away at zombies founds see bear. The grizzly bear looks at the growling sounds of roaring. The grizzly bear of the looks out the destroyed window of the building and examines the incoming horde. The zombies slowly advanced on the house, compacted in a huge wave of decaying flesh. The grizzly bear took a whiff of the air and smelled the delightful smell of food. Surly creatures that slow couldn’t harm the pack much. Zombie decapitates by bear. Bear mauls zombie, the Bear rams Zombie falls into the lake, 5 Zombies looks see hungry hunt bear, Bear decapitates zombie's neck, Bear knocks 2 Zombies is kills and fights zombies, across bridge home go to forest. The velociraptors shiver at the growing sounds of moaning. The alpha female of the pack looks out the destroyed window of the building and examines the incoming horde. The zombies slowly advanced on the house, compacted in a huge wave of decaying flesh. The alpha female took a whiff of the air and smelled the delightful smell of food. Surly creatures that slow couldn’t harm the pack much. The alpha female smiled and barked orders to the pack and they immediately sped out from the building, directly into the horde. The pack leapt onto the first few zombies and crushed the first five undead. One velociraptor took his claw out of a zombie’s head and turned to the side only to be grabbed by the throat by a zombie. The velociraptor struggled but couldn’t escape the grip of the corpse as 4 other zombies joined in and chewed away at the flesh around the dinosaur’s neck. Another velociraptor rushed forward and leapt onto a zombie that was bent over the dead velociraptor and enjoying the meat. The raptor pounced onto the zombie and sank its claw into the zombie’s back. Surprisingly, the creature ignored the injury and continued eating. The velociraptor was shocked and couldn’t react when another zombie grabbed its back and started to bite at the creature’s sides. The raptor stomped on the zombie’s foot and thrusted its claw into it, but the zombie continued to dig deeper into the beast’s side until it fell over dead. The pack was getting crushed and the alpha female knew it. She swept a zombie off his feet with her tail and bit into another zombie’s skull, swallowing some of the meat before the corpse fell to the ground beneath her. She signaled her remaining pack mates and they attempted to flee the carnage. One velociraptor is unlucky and trips on top of one of the corpses. The zombies fell upon it in an instant, preventing it from standing. It cried out for help as another velociraptor walked into view, however this one was pale and had several pieces of flesh missing. The velociraptor screamed in pain as its undead brethren joined in on the feast. Later that day… The alpha female and her final pack mate have at last escaped the sound of moaning undead and are exhausted. The alpha female had grown pale and her pack mate had fallen to the ground exhausted. The alpha female looked upon her pack mate but suddenly, she saw everything differently. She looked upon the uninfected velociraptor and stood over it as the zombie virus stripped her subconscious of any thoughts except for one thought…food… She bent over and tore a chunk of flesh out of her pack mate’s throat. Now she was in a new pack, a pack not of the living, but a pack of the dead. The bear grabs zombie's body is mauls and throws into the knocks/against tree. The bear had angry grown pale and her zombies had fallen to the looking at zombie exhausted. The bear angrily upon her zombie pack but suddenly, she saw everything differently. She looked upon the angry growling at bear roar, and zombie's neck bitten over it as the bear grabs. She looked upon the zombie and stood over it as the zombie virus stripped her subconscious of any thoughts except for one thought…food… The bear slices 4 zombie bent over and kill a zombies. The bear was getting crushed and the raptor squad knew it. She swept a zombie off his feet with her tail and bit into another zombie’s skull, swallowing some of the meat before the corpse fell to the ground beneath her. She signaled her remaining raptor pack and they attempted to flee the carnage. One bear is unlucky and trips on top of one of the corpses. The zombies fell upon it in an instant, preventing it from standing. It cried out for help as another raptor walked into view, however this one was pale and had several pieces of flesh missing. The velociraptor squad screamed in pain as its undead brethren joined in on the feast. The zombie grabs bear's body, The Zombie bites bear's neck had fell upon it an ground. She bent over and tore a chunk of flesh out of her bear’s throat. Now she was in a new bear, a bear not of the living, but a bear of the dead. K.O. The zombies were able to prevail over the velociraptors and bear thanks to their virus. The velociraptors and bear were smart, but no smart enough to understand how to prevent themselves from getting infected. Even if the bear and velociraptors eliminated the entire horde of undead, they would eat the zombie meat and thus infect themselves with the virus. The velociraptors are tough opponents, but in the end they can't outsmart the zombie virus. This Melee's Winner is.... Zombies